Cuando te diga que te amo
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Batallas, reencueentros, pero no solo contra los digimons, tambien en el amor. Yaoi. Continuacion de Volverte a ver


Digimon y El Aro no me pertenecen, aunque yo quisiera ¬¬, pero este fic si ^ ^.

Este fic es la continuación de Volverte a ver, y de Tenias que ser tú?, y el tercero y quizá el ultimo de esta serie de fics.

La película donde aparece Kai no existió, en este fic.

Este es un fic Yaoi, pero mas adelante

Este fic ocurre 2 semanas después de Volverte a ver.

Este fic tendrá muchos capítulos, espero que sea de su agrado.

Cuando te diga que te amo 

**Por Ice Kory X**

**Capitulo 1: El regreso**

Han pasado mucho tiempo desde que Guilmon y los demás digimons, no ven a su camarada y están muy tristes, pero eso no dejo que conocieran nuevos amigos, un Kotemon (un digimon con traje de kendo y espada de madera), y una Labramon (Un perro con orejas rosas largas); pero un día Azulongmon (*) les mando a hablar...

"Digimons que acompañaron a los humanos a luchar contra nuestro antiguo enemigo, necesitamos de su ayuda" dijo Azulongmon.

"¿Para qué nos necesitan?" preguntó Lopmon

"Un nuevo enemigo esta destruyendo nuestro digimundo y esta incrementando el poder de la oscuridad" dijo Ebonwumon (*)

"¿Es alguien como el delipa?" preguntó Terriermon

"No esta ves es un digimon, su nombre es Deemon y esta guiando a los digimons de la oscuridad a atacar" dice Baihumon (*)

"¿Y que quieren que hagamos?" preguntó Impmon

"Queremos que nos ayuden a pelear contra él" respondió Zhuquiaomon (*)  

"Pero, no podemos digievolucionar sin Takato y los demás" dijo Guilmon

"Eso lo sabemos, por eso los mandaremos al mundo de los humanos, para que los traigan y podamos derrotarlos" dice Azulongmon

"¿Podremos ver a Hirokazu y los demás?" preguntó Hagurumon (**)

"Si pero necesitamos que vuelvan lo mas pronto posible" dice Zhuquiaomon

"Esta bien, haremos lo posible por regresar pronto" dice Monodramon

"Pi, pipipipi pi pi pipi" dice Marineangemon (Si, podré ver a Kenta)

"Disculpa Azulongmon, ¿nosotros podremos ir?" preguntó Kotemon, que escucho la conversación junto a Labramon y Calumon.

"Creo que si, quizá encuentren a algún humano que los ayude a digievolucionar, pero tu digientelequia no lo se" respondió Azulongmon.

"Creo que será conveniente que Calumon nos acompañe, por si acaso los digimons de la oscuridad nos siguen." Dice Renamon

"Creo que tienes razón" dice Azulongmon "Esta bien digientelequia, puedes ir"

"¡Siiiiiiiii!" grita Calumon

"Esta bien, suban a mi espalda y los llevare hasta la puerta hacia el mundo humano" dice Azulongmon

"Si" dicen todos y se suben a la espalda de Azulongmon y van hacia el mundo de los humano

Antes de lo sucedido en el digimundo, en el mundo real alguien regresa...

"Takato, ya llegamos" le dice un chico moreno y pelo café

"Gracias por decírmelo, Kai (*)" dice Takato un poco triste.

"Por que tan triste Takato, vas a ver a ya sabes quien" dice Kai muy pícaramente

"Si ya lo se, pero no se como me va a ver después de este tiempo, según lo que me dijo  Henry en el messenger, el no ha salido de su casa por mucho, y aunque el a estado triste, quizá me vea con desprecio" le dice Takato al oído, ya que estaban en el carro junto con sus padres y su abuelo (por fin lo convencieron de venirse a vivir con ellos).

"Ya veras que todo va a salir bien" dice Kai muy sonriente (N del A. De donde habré sacado esa  frase '-')

"Eso espero" dice Takato

Al mismo tiempo los demás Tamers estaban terminando de ver  El Aro, y estaban saliendo.

"Esa película estaba genial" dice Rika

"Si, El Aro es una de las películas mas emocionantes de esta temporada" dice Hirokazu

"¿Hermano, por que tan pensativo?" pregunta Suzie

"Es que se me estaba olvidando algo, ahorita vuelvo" dijo Henry y se va.

"Oye Ryo, quien lo imaginaria, la semana pasada, no salías a ningún lado, y ahora vas a todas partes" comentó Ai 

"Bueno, quiero animarme un poco, jejeje" respondió Ryo, con una risa nerviosa, pero de pronto timbró el celular de Ryo "¿Bueno?"

"Te queda media hora" dice una voz desconocida

"Oye, ¿No se suponía que eran 7 días? (no me acuerdo muy bien)" preguntó Ryo con cara de nerviosismo, lo demás con cara de 'que pasó', pero nadie le contesto, ya que colgaron.

"¿Quien era?" preguntó Kenta un poco nervioso

"No lo se, tal vez fue Henry" dice Ryo

"¿YO QUE?" dice Henry

"Que gracioso eres Henry, esa broma fue de mal gusto" dice Ryo

"Pero yo no he hecho nada, yo hasta escuche cuando te hablaron por celular" dice Henry

"Pero entonces, ¿quien fue?" dijo Ryo

"Buena ya déjalo así, mejor vamos al parque" dice Henry

"Esta bien" dicen todos excluyendo a Henry y Ryo

"¿Pero si en media hora me muero?, mejor déjame ir a hace una copia.

"Ya cállate, y mejor vámonos" dice Rika

"Ok" dice Ryo con lagrimas en los ojos

Media hora después, en el parque, un destello apareció (cuando se crea el campo de batalla) y los tamers van hacia aya y se encontraron con...

"¡Devimon!!!!!" grito Ryo

"Huyamos de aquí, no podremos derrotarlo" dice Rika, y todos salen corriendo y se encuentran con un Icedevimon.

"¡Auxilio!!!!" gritaron todos, y alguien les grito "Por aquí" y ellos los siguieron, y al llegar a una zona lejos de los digimons, vieron quien era...

"¿Takato?" pregunto muy incrédulamente Hirokazu

"Si soy yo Hirokazu" le respondió Takato

" Y...  ¿Quién es el Takato?" Pregunto Kenta

"Es mi primo Kai" dice Takato "Kai, ellos son Hirokazu, Kenta, Juri, Makoto, Ai, Suzie, Henry, Rika y...   Ryo"

"Mucho gusto" dice Kai, pero apunto cuando iba a hablar de nuevo aparecieron Icedevimon y Devimon,

"Toque de la maldad" Icedevimon y Devimon lanzaron su ataque pero un rayo de luz proveniente del suelo apareció y abrió un campo de batalla, donde...

"Takato" grito Guilmon

"¿Guilmon?" dijo Takato muy sorprendido

Continuara...

Espero que les haya gustado.

(*)- puse los nombres japoneses de las bestias sagradas :

Azulongmon- el Dragón azul

Ebonwumon- el ave rojo

Zhuquiaomon- la tortuga con el arbusto verde

Baihumon- el lobo blanco

(**)- Hagurumon es la fase anterior de Guardromon 

Al que me diga, quien le llamo a Ryo, le haré un fic con la pareja que usted quiera

Espero que les allá gustado, por favor, para cualquier felicitación, reclamación, sugerencia o cualquier otra cosa, dejen un Review, gracias

Atte. Ice Kory X


End file.
